It is known to implant pellets, such as hormone pellets, beneath the skin of an animal using a device having a hollow needle through which a rod may travel to transfer the pellets from the needle to the animal. An example of such a device is described and illustrated in the specification of our published UK Patent Application No. GB2190590A.
One disadvantage associated with this sort of device is that the device may inadvertently be used more than once on a number of animals, giving rise to the risk of cross infection. In addition, a used needle presents the danger of injury and infection to someone handling the device.